Helga Elizabeth Seviper
"Oh Tim, sometimes you get too worried. I sometimes make mistakes too, which is okay. Mistakes are apart of life you know". - Helga Helga Seviper is the neice of Viper Seviper. She may be nice, but when a Zangoose crosses her path, her natural (not to mention brutish) instinct rushes in to kill it. Her bites are swift, and her powerful tail attacks leave craters in the floors. However, to other Pokemon, she's very gentle and likes to get along with (almost) everybody. Personality Helga is a very kind Seviper. She likes to help take care of younglings and socialize with the older Pokemon. Her exploration days gives her confidence and bravery. She's not afraid to scale large cliffs or slither into nest of ravenous Pokemon. She is scared of thunderstorms however. To Zangoose, the natural hatred sparks in her mind. She then becomes merciless, and angry. Using her jaws and tail, she makes quick work of any Zangoose that comes across her path. However, she will not harm baby Zangoose. Combat Abilities Helga's cold blooded body allows her to adapt to any environment. Her muscles allow her to slither without making any noise, then she uses her muscles to do quick strikes (both bite and tail) at her enemy. Helga's strength actually allows her to carry 150 pounds while she slithers, that's almost 3/4 of her size. To Zangoose, she views them as food. Her long, venomous jaws deliver paralysis as she consumes her foe. Her tail is always sharp at all times, which is why Tim accidentally cuts himself sometimes. History Helga was born in Midnight Forest. Her parents later died due to a lost battle with some rogue Pokemon. Helga was then taken and raised by her older brother. He treated her with love and respect like any guardian should, but eventually she became old enough to live on her own. He does check on her from time to time. She found her new home near Sharpedo Bluff, alongside a cliff where it provides a view of the ocean horizon. Helga lived happily in her new home, making new friends with the neighbours and such. Then one day she became interested in signing up for a solo explorer. She had to pass a test in Treeshroud Forest: to defeat Team Slash. When she got up to the explorers (Zangoose, Sandslash, and Scyther) her attitude changed drastically. She immediately attacked Zangoose with no mercy, forcing the others to restrain her before she could do anymore harm. She was then sent on probation for 4 months. After 4 months were complete, she returned to her casual life. She then found Timothy on the beach, unconcious. She then devised a plan to gain his trust, then consume him later on in her home. She did gain his trust, and almost consumed him but was foiled by Chelsea. In their second encounter, Chelsea's life was saved by Tim. She then became attracted to him, in which ended up in both of them having a child. However, when the Humans invaded, Chelsea was sent to camp, where she was supposed to be kept safe. She and the child died later by the humans. Dark Saga Helga's aunt (Seviper) was killed when Zangoose Claw massacred her family. She was forced to flee, living off on her own. She found a place in Treasure Town, a nice cave, as explained in the series. However, this time, when she attacked Tim she managed to kill him off after ripping off his limbs. She then was defeated by Chelsea Sparks. After a month in the Chansey Daycare, Helga was attacked in her bed by Timothy. Timothy, seeking vengeance, fought hard against Helga, showing no mercy. In the end, Helga's organs were removed, and she was nailed to the CrossRoads sign while she was still alive. She died after 20 minutes of agonizing pain. Trivia *Helga's tail is always sharp, holding it with your hand can result in a deep cut wound. *She is able to retract her long, red fangs back into her mouth. *Helga's eyes are able to glow at night; they are reflected by the light of the moon. *Helga has never killed a Zangoose before. Category:MudkipSpark's Team